


Fated (Mated 2.0 - Minor Title Change)

by Frivolous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frivolous/pseuds/Frivolous
Summary: Orion has finally turned 16. His day to present his second-gender is finally here. The house is empty for him as he begins to prepare himself to be given the Beta-life like the rest of his family, but fate has other ideas for him.





	Fated (Mated 2.0 - Minor Title Change)

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally done with school (for now) and can start trying to get a regular posting schedule. I still fully intend to make this into an online webcomic. Thank you for reading and support!!

Okay, so to start off this series/novel reboot, I am beginning with a layout of sorts for this universe. Many ABO stories have different rules and societal expectations of each of the classes of humans.

 

To begin, let's start with a "food-chain" from most dominant to least dominant and minor descriptions.

Prime Alphas - Extremely Dominant. Won't back down unless they are opposing a fellow Prime.

Alphas - Still Very Dominant. Will back down to all Prime Alphas and accept that they are not on the same level. Will still dominant over levels lower.

Dominant Betas - Dominant to an Extent. Have the ability to dominate over an Alpha but not a Prime Alpha; allows them to stop Alphas from fighting.

Submissive Betas - Perfectly Beta. Typically try to dominate less and focus on helping to calm situations down, especially with omegas.

Omegas - Feisty and Typically Bratty. More dominant than Prime Omegas, tend to argue with those more dominant than themselves.

Prime Omegas - Completely Submissive. Don't try to fight back/stand up for themselves. They accept the position they were given and go with it.

 

Omegas can take suppressants in order to avoid going through their heats. Heats occurring every three months and typically last a week. Male omegas have intersex* genitalia, but CANNOT reproduce.

 

*=this was the best way to describe it, and as someone who is not intersex myself, I felt the need to add this disclaimer.

 

In this society, all classes are treated "equally." They can attend the same schools, but omegas must be on suppressants. Omegas can work as long as they are on suppressants. Alphas are typically forgiven for giving into their instincts to find an omega mate and claim them; if you read the original version of this story, you know what I'm referring to.

 

Alphas and Omegas are the only classes that can mark one another. Omegas cannot permanently mark alphas, alphas can permanently mark omegas. Marks are typically done where scent glands are located (neck-under jaw or hips/waist) and last a lifetime. Marks only disappear if the omega is left alone for a VERY long time (typically years if the mark is older but if it is new it will last only a few months to a year) or if the alpha dies or if the alpha chooses someone else to be their mate, aka, marks someone new as a mate.

 

I believe this is all I need to cover? If not I'll add info into little notes, but for right now I think this is good. Look forward to the first official chapter!!

 

Thanks for reading!

 

Frivolous :)


End file.
